Jalang Simpanan
by F.N29
Summary: Setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu, apapun dirinya bagi Jongin. Dialah yang merajai hati seorang Kim Jongin./KaiSoo


**Jalang Simpanan**

..

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

..

 **BoyxBoy!** **Typo!NggakSukaNggakUsahBaca!**

...

...

..

.

Suara dentuman musik terdengar keras. Dilantai dansa banyak orang-orang yang menggerakkan tubuh mereka seakan kesurupan. Bau keringat dan alkohol menyatu dalam remangnya penerangan.

Dimeja sudut, Do Kyungsoo duduk dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Mata bulatnya menatap larutan merah itu tanpa berkedip. Pikirannya melayang-layang, seperti jemuran. Dia lelah menjalani hidupnya yang jalang. Dia laki-laki tapi jalang sekali.

"Lihat siapa yang duduk sendiri disini," Byun Baekhyun duduk dengan songong didepannya. "Kau galau, eh?" Lalu terkekeh, menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, tanpa mau membalas ucapannya. Bibir penuhnya terkatup rapat, sementara tangannya meletakkan gelas wine keatas meja.

Diamnya Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengerti. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo semenyedihkan ini kecuali satu hal. Statusnya.

"Ayolah, Kyung! Hidup hanya sekali, santai saja. Jangan buat hidupmu rumit." Baekhyun menyesap vodka yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Tatapannya datar, tidak ada gairah hidup disana. Dan Baekhyun, yang sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak mereka memakai pokok dan merangkak, tentu tahu, ini bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu, Kyungsoo yang polos dan lugu. Dia telah berubah.

C _inta telah merubahnya._

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpat. "Aku tahu, kau mencintainya. Kau dicampakkan, kau dibuang. Lalu kau dipungut lagi. Kau mau saja menempati status itu. Walau kau tahu, itu sama saja menyakitimu." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia juga lelah jika Kyungsoo terus-terusan galau tidak jelas begini. Galaunya Kyungsoo itu menyeramkan. Dia akan diam saja, meski gempa sekalipun.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun lagi, "Terimakasih sudah memperjelas betapa menyedihkannya aku ini."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Mau kubunuhkan Kim Jongin sialan itu untukmu?"

Bukannya marah, Kyungsoo malah tergelak. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Membunuhnya sama saja membunuhku." Ucapnya kalem. Kyungsoo tahu, ini gila. Dan kegilaan ini harus ia akhiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak sanggup.

Kehilangan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo belum menata hatinya dengan benar untuk itu. Jadi yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjadi bayangan gelap. Menghantui rumah tangga Jongin dengan statusnya sebagai simpanan.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin, mereka dulunya sepasang kekasih. Yang telah memimpikan bagaimana masa depan mereka kelak. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin memutuskan hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama tiga tahun itu secara sepihak. Dia mencampakkan Kyungsoo dengan alasan bosan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa hancur. Hatinya seakan terjatuh dari lantai tiga ratus begitu saja, lalu tertindas truk sampah. Menyedihkan.

Setelah dua bulan putus, Jongin datang lagi padanya. Meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Waktu itu Kim Jongin terpaksa mencampakkan Kyungsoo karena dirinya dijodohkan. Jongin pikir dengan cara itu, Kyungsoo akan sakit hati dan melupakannya.

Namun ia salah. Dirinya yang malah tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Jadi dengan adegan mohon memohon yang sampai berurai air mata, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo kembali pada pelukannya. Menjadikan seorang Do Kyungsoo jalang simpanannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sangat egois. Melupakan fakta bahwa dengan itu Kyungsoo akan terluka.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja menolak dan pergi dari Kim Jongin, sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi hatinya menolak. Dia terlanjur mencintai laki-laki itu. Dia yang bodoh rela begitu saja jadi simpanan. Padahal dia adalah _laki-laki_.

Mengingat itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. "Temani aku minum saja Baek, kau yang selalu senang gembira."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Temannya ini mungkin memang sudah gila, jadi kenapa kita tidak mengiyakan saja? Itu sama saja untuk menghiburnya kan?

"Kau tahu Kyung. Mungkin ada baiknya kau berhenti. Aku tahu, kau laki-laki yang kuat, bukan melambai. Tapi ada saatnya kau rapuh kan? Jadi, berhenti saja sebelum kau terjatuh terlalu dalam."

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Dia tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Kita minum saja."

 _Andai aku bisa, Baek.._

Kyungsoo akan menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong ketika ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya sekilas, dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas. Nama Kim Jongin tertera dilayar ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Jangan diangkat Kyung!" Baekhyun memperingati, ia hanya ingin temannya lupa akan masalahnya untuk malam ini saja.

Namun ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia hidup dengan caranya sendiri, bukan atas perintah orang lain. Ketika panggilan telepon itu sudah terputus, Kyungsoo menyeringai. Dua detik selanjutnya Jongin kembali menelepon.

"Kita buat ini mudah Baek." Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan Jongin.

"Hallo," Kyungsoo memulai obrolannya, "Ada apa?" Dengan suara yang dibuat tertahan, seperti erangan rendah.

Baekhyun merinding ditempatnya. Ini tidak baik. Kyungsoo itu juga bisa licik tahu!

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa suaramu?_ " Jongin bertanya dengan suara beratnya, dia terdengar tidak suka.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyeringai, "Ditempat biasa. Sepertinya aku harus menutup teleponnya Jong." Suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi desahan sekarang, "Tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, kan?" Dan makin menjadi-jadi diakhir kalimat.

Seharusnya Baekhyun pergi saja dari sana. Dia tidak mau terlibat dalam drama picisannya Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi dia penasaran juga.

" _Diam ditempatmu Kyung! Melangkah satu senti dari tempatmu berarti satu peluru bersarang dikepala bajingan siapapun yang sedang bersamamu._ " Suara tajam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, dia tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Kenapa Jong? Memang kau mau apa? Bukankah kau sedang ada acara makan malam bersama keluargamu dan juga mertuamu?"

Kyungsoo melirik jam ditangannya, baru pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, dan kemarin Jongin bilang acara itu mulai pukul setengah delapan.

Ini yang membuat Kyungsoo berakhir disini. Minggu lalu mereka telah berjanji untuk pergi bersama hari ini, tapi kemarin Jongin membatalkannya karena acara makan malam dadakan itu. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu diri, tapi disini dia yang dikecewain.

Mereka akan pergi ke panti asuhan. Iya, panti asuhan! Mereka nggak akan mengadopsi anak kok. Tenang! Hidup Kyungsoo belum sampai pada level drama tingkat dewa. Dia hanya ingin mengenalkan Kim Taeoh. Anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Dia juga sudah janji pada Taeoh untuk membawa Jongin padanya hari ini. Tapi rencana itu gagal. Dia tidak menepati janjinya.

" _Tetap disana Kyung!_ "

Suara kendaran terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo, dan laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Kali ini dia tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang ada didepannya berdiri dari duduknya. Dia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo dan sifat tidak bisa ditebaknya. Jadi daripada dia berakhir mengenaskan karena ulah Kyungsoo ini, maka dirinya memilih terjun kelantai dansa. Ikut membanjiri tubuhnya dengan keringat dan bau alkohol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, tidak peduli, saat Baekhyun menunjuk lantai dansa, mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak mau ikut campur dan jika ada apa-apa dirinya ada dilantai dansa.

"Lima menit. Jika tidak datang dalam lima menit, ini akan benar-benar berakhir diranjang."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya dan mematikan ponselnya. Dia tahu dia jalang yang sangat jalang. Merebut suami orang. Dia juga licik, punya caranya sendiri untuk memonopoli Jongin.

Dia harus menghentikan kegilaan ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berhenti ketika Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Kini didepannya berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan dengan kulit tan seksinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan rahang mengeras, jasnya ia pegang erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang mengintip malu-malu. Bahkan waktu lima menit yang Kyungsoo berikan masih tersisa tiga menit lebih dua puluh tujuh detik. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana bajingan itu?" Jongin melemparkan jas hitamnya ke samping Kyungsoo, mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo dan sekelilingnya secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau kesini hanya karena aku mendesah ditelepon?" Lalu tersenyum, meremehkan.

Dari awal harusnya Jongin tahu, tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur tenggelam, kenapa tidak pasrah saja sekalian?

"Kau..." Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu bertindak sebelum otaknya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan betapa dirinya telah terjatuh begitu dalam pada laki-laki yang tengah dia kecupi itu.

Ya. Do Kyungsoo memang jalang simpanan yang licik dan kurang ajar. Tapi dengan statusnya yang hanya seorang jalang, bukan berarti dirinya yang dinomor duakan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu, dirinyalah yang merajai hati seorang Kim Jongin. Dirinya memang pernah dicampakkan tapi itu bukan hal yang ingin Kyungsoo ungkit-ungkit lagi. Sekarang Jongin sudah kembali pada pelukannya. Lalu apa yang dia dapat jika masih mengingat-ingat masa lalunya?

Dan lagi, bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo melepaskan jika Jongin lebih berani berkorban, absen makan malam keluarga besar. Hanya demi dirinya. Hanya demi bisa memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menghabiskan malam dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

Katakan bagaimana caranya? Hidupnya sudah jalang untuk Kim Jongin jadi jangan menyuruhnya untuk memperparah kondisinya dengan menjadi jalang sungguhan.

Hidup hanya sekali, santai saja seperti kata Baekhyun tadi.

Jadi biarkan Kyungsoo menikmati hidupnya saat ini dulu..

 _..i_ _ya kan?_

 **END**

 _Review ya:)..._

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
